


Heard, Understood, Acknowledged

by Mercury32



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's being a tease. Samantha is not in the mood for it.</p><p>Or how Sam learned that John really enjoys it when she calls him 'Marine' in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard, Understood, Acknowledged

“John please...” Sam hated how desperate she sounded. To her annoyance, he stopped moving and an expression of fake concern came over his face. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“You're going to get hurt in a minute if you keep this shit up.” She muttered, rolling her hips in an attempt to get him back on track. John grinned at her, holding her hips still. “That sounds like a plan for another day.”

“Jesus christ.” Sam's head flopped back onto the mattress, head filled with ideas. “You're such a bastard.”

His grin grew even wider. “Now now babe, my parents were just as married as yours were.”

The noise from the slap to his arm echoed through the room and did nothing to quell his amusement. “If you're going to be like that -”

John pulled away from her slightly. Thinking that he was going to pull out of her completely, Sam clenched her inner muscles around him. “Don't you fucking dare!”

“Well you don't seem too impressed with the way things are going right now.” He leaned forwards, pushing deeper inside her, but not quite enough. “I thought maybe you'd prefer to stop and give it another go later.”

Before she could answer, he'd dipped his head to draw her nipple into his mouth. The scrape of his teeth on her sensitive skin was incredible, but she need  _more_ . He pushed forwards, right where she wanted him and somehow managed to remain perfectly still. She'd never been so mad at anyone as she was at John in that moment and Sam no longer cared about playing nice and getting what she wanted because goddamnit, she needed to come. If pissing John off enough so that she could take care of business herself meant that it happened sooner, then fine. That's what had to happen.

He bit down hard on the swell of her breast and Sam somehow managed to turn the gasp into a sigh. John looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Not enjoying yourself?”

“Of course I am.” She retorted. “I just expected more from you than this Marine.”

He froze where he was, a pulse beating frantically in his neck. The mischief in his eyes turned into something primitive, a little dark and dangerous. “Excuse me?”

' _Oh_ .' Sam thought as her stomach tightened in anticipation. he didn't know if it was the challenge or calling him Marine or a combination of both, but she had him right where she wanted him. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth. “C'mon, show me what you've got.  _Marine_ .”

“ Yes ma'am .” John shifted her leg from where it was curled around his hip so that her knee was hooked over his elbow and thrust hard. Sam let out a small yelp of surprise which was enough for John. He moved hard and fast and it was exactly what she needed, hips rising to meet his,, hands grasping at his arms. Then her leg slipped slightly on his arm and as he grabbed her thigh and pulled her back into position the slight change in position sent the orgasm that she'd thought was never going to come surging though her, her entire world narrowing to John's dick buried deep inside her.   He fucked her through it, barely missing a beat until she'd started to catch her breath. “Good job Marine.”

He grunted something she couldn't hear, fingers gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust one last time, her name on his lips. After a few seconds John looked down at her and grinned. “Hoo-ah.”

 

 

 


End file.
